


playspace

by TylertheBoosh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Confused Park Chanyeol, F/M, Fetish, M/M, Multi, Ownership, Park Chanyeol-centric, Puppy Play, Top Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, less about sex and more about the life??, who knows what to tag this as when its everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylertheBoosh/pseuds/TylertheBoosh
Summary: Chanyeol wants in. He wants in on the lifestyle and all the perks being a pup can bring. Thankfully, he meets some people who can help with that





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is a bit of an experiment for me hence the tiny chapter here but! I will probably continue this? I think i'm gonna have fun writing it, and ive not tried anything like it before!! pls leave feedback? anything is appreciated!! 
> 
> later chapters will be longer (and am i neglecting my other fic to work on this? most definitely oops)

My name is Yeol. I’m new to the scene and looking for someone to help me navigate this world! 

Chanyeol reads the line over and over, biting his lip. Fingers hover over the keys of his laptop before replacing the last part.

I’m new to the scene, and looking for a master. 

He nods, hitting post to his profile and smiling to himself. The selfie he took minutes ago smirks back, the red collar around his neck is stark against his skin and blond hair.

Chanyeol explores the website, he joins a few groups, follows a few people, though they’re mainly like him so he’s not sure if he should expect anything back. He even posts a personal ad on a group or two, hoping to get his name – and more importantly his picture – out there. 

It isn’t scary. Scary isn’t the word he would use for it. Thrilling maybe. His heart beats faster with each profile he looks at and each group he joins. 

Messages start to trickle in and Chanyeol reads and replies to them all. Some are more… in his face than he’d like but he responds anyway, shyly deflecting anything too much. A few offer themselves straight to him. Others ask to be playmates. Some ask what he’s looking for.

What can you offer me? he replies, bottom lip between his teeth. 

No one in particular piques his interest enough. It’s all the same, and why would he find anyone on his first night on the site? 

Chanyeol goes to bed when the sky turns a light blue


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. very short chapters so far but! it will pick up soon!! been super busy this week so definitely longer chapters to come, espec once kris starts getting in there ;);)

Chanyeol wakes way too early. He doesn’t have to leave for class for another two hours and instantly he notices the absence of Toben. Turning himself over heavily, he comes face to face with the toy, and he pulls the dog close and squeezes him against his chest. His long legs curl up and he breathes into the soft fabric until his breath gets too hot. 

Last night flickers through his mind and he’s not sure if he feels any regret. His face, now on a kinkster website for anyone to see… At least he didn’t use his proper name. 

Turning over again, Chanyeol reaches for his laptop and pulls open the screen. The website is still open and the little red box next to the envelope icon tells him he has seven new messages. Again, it’s all the same. 

Any more pictures?

Want me to put a tag on that collar? 

Are you looking for an owner?

Chanyeol opens every message but doesn’t reply this time. He even opens a few profiles of the people who had messaged, just to check that he didn’t want to talk to them. Last night he had replied to everyone, but now in the new day without the initial excitement it seemed stupid to give these men hope when Chanyeol knew he wasn’t going to pursue anything with them. 

Then someone catches his eye. His screenname reads theDragon and Chanyeol can see it instantly in the man’s eyes, staring out of the profile picture like daggers. His profile isn’t too exciting, which nearly puts Chanyeol off, but he reads the message theDragon sent again, and replies. 

-I bet you’ve had so many messages, pretty boy, how many have bored you? xx

-All of them

Chanyeol doesn’t even think about it before sending but the man’s reply is almost instant. 

-Want me to entertain you? 

A excited smirk catches Chanyeol’s lips as he types out:

-What do you have in mind?

-Video chat with me. A pup as pretty as you needs to be admired properly. 

His face turning red, Chanyeol’s smile grows. The dragon seems to know exactly what he wants to hear which starts something stirring in the pit of his stomach. 

-Now? 

-Tonight, pup.

Chanyeol takes a deep, shaking breath. 

“I’m too new,” Chanyeol thinks, “He won’t want me.” 

-I’m new to this

He regrets it as soon as he clicks send; why would anyone want someone so nervous? So inexperienced? Chanyeol almost shuts his laptop in embarrassment but the reply comes quickly. 

-I’m a very good teacher. Call me tonight at 7. xx 

Chanyeol blinks at the message for a minute, taking his time to realise that this guy actually wants to talk to him, to video chat even. Chanyeol knows he wants this but his heart races at the thought of something actually happening with another person. Rolling over, Chanyeol tries not to think about it.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my guys.. its been a while and I am V sorry! life, you know? this is a very slow moving fic I know!! I'm gonna say that it's gonna pick up every chapter until it actually does (which is probs gonna be one after the next if not the next one). i'm not gonna abandon this one like the chansoo fic, speaking that into existance now because i really want to write this one B)

Chanyeol watches as the clock on his laptop approaches seven. He’s dressed up for the call, an oversized grey sweater and some eyeliner. He knows it’s sexy, and hopes it looks effortless. He sits at his desk hovering over the video button on the website, waiting for the clock to catch up. Finally, the clock on his laptop screen reads seven. Chanyeol clicks. 

It doesn’t ring for long before it’s answered. For a moment, both men are silent, drinking each other in. The dragon – Chanyeol realises he doesn’t have a name for him yet – is dressed up too. Chanyeol almost melts when he notices the top two buttons of the black shirt are undone, and the sleeves are rolled to the elbows, hands clasped beneath his chin. 

“Hi,” Chanyeol goes first, trying to get the sound of his heartbeat out his ears. 

“Hi there, puppy.” 

The man’s voice is deeper than Chanyeol thought it would be. “I’m Yeol,” Chanyeol says, going red realising that the guy probably knows already. 

“I know.” Looking away from the screen, Chanyeol hopes he doesn’t say anything to embarrass himself further. “You can call me Kris, or Master, but maybe we’ll save that for later.” 

Chanyeol laughs then, maybe more out of anxiety than anything, but Kris smiles back. 

“Is there a reason you wanted to video chat instead of texting?” Chanyeol says.

“I prefer it, prefer to see who I’m talking to. It’s easier to see if we like each other, don’t you think?” Chanyeol watches Kris loosen up a little, his hands gesturing as he talks. 

“It is, Kris,” Chanyeol tries out the name, it’s foreign but he likes the way it sounds coming from his mouth. Kris seems to just look at him for a moment. Under his gaze Chanyeol knows he should be feeling shy under scrutiny, but he maintains eye contact. 

“Brave little pup.” Chanyeol almost doesn’t hear it and is about to ask Kris what he said when – “Tell me more about you, Yeol.” 

“What do you want to know?” 

“We can get to kinky stuff later on. Do you work?” 

Chanyeol feels his tension ease a little, Kris doesn’t want to talk about kinks right now… despite looking like he’s undressing him through the screen. 

“I’m at college, studying music. I work part time at a record shop on weekends,” Chanyeol says and Kris’ eyebrows rise. 

“Young, then.” 

“Twenty-two. Can I ask how old…?” 

“Thirty in November,” Kris says, “Is that a problem?” 

“No, no, not at all. I think I’d prefer someone older. You seem to know what you’re doing,” Chanyeol smiles, feeling awkward again. He had hoped to be more confident than this, more certain in himself but something about those eyes throw him off with every question. 

“Yeol.” 

Chanyeol feels small, it’s like a command. He looks at Kris. 

“Relax for me,” Kris says. 

Chanyeol takes a deep, shaky breath. Maybe it’s the sub in him but Chanyeol feels himself grow calmer, his chest loosens and his fists uncurl on his lap. 

“Good boy,” Kris’ mouth pulls up into a sly smile. “Tell me if this is too soon, how would you feel about meeting me for coffee one day? Just coffee, I promise, unless you want something more.” 

“Coffee sounds good,” Chanyeol says. 

“At the weekend?” 

Smiling wide and genuine, Chanyeol nods.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been almost 6 months.. i have no excuse, life is a whole thing

“Who’s the lucky guy?” 

Chanyeol’s phone dings for the fourth time in class when his friends take notice. Sehun is first to lean over Chanyeol’s shoulder in the theatre hall to catch a peek at the phone screen, which Chanyeol was expecting and instantly tucks the phone in his pocket. 

“Just some guy,” he says. 

“Did you download Tinder again?” asks Junmyeon and even Minseok looks exasperated.

“I thought you said you didn’t want a relationship. Grindr then?” Sehun smirks. 

“No it’s not Grindr either, thank you, Sehun,” Chanyeol says, “I’ve not even met him yet, we’re going for coffee tomorrow.” 

“Do you have a picture?” Minseok says. 

Chanyeol knows this is only the start of questioning and it’ll only get worse if he doesn’t say anything, so, hiding the texts from them, he pulls up a picture of Kris to show them. 

“Intense,” Sehun says. “Hot, though.” 

“How old is he?” Junmyeon asks, tearing his eyes away from the picture. “He looks old… older.” 

“Twenty-nine, but you know I like older guys anyway.” 

The others nod solemnly. 

“So,” Junmyeon says, “What have you been talking about with Kris so far?” 

“Don’t ask him that, they’ve been sexting, obviously,” Sehun says, laughing. 

Chanyeol hits him, “We haven’t, actually. Just casual stuff, what films we like, music, you know he’s got a dog? He sent pics, he’s very cute.” 

“So that’s why you like him!” 

The rest of the day was a blur of nerves for Chanyeol and now sitting cross-legged on his bed in the darkness he’s wondering if he’s made a mistake. 

He stares at his phone screen and all the texts he and Kris have exchanged the last couple of days. It really was all vanilla. Kris had said they’d get to the kinky stuff, and Chanyeol was excited (and scared) to figure out that he had meant they’d talk about it in person. He would have to be shameless. He would have to just not care if anyone heard them.

Chanyeol scrolls up and down the list of texts, storing the information as talking points, just in case. He’ll look at them before he leaves, but he feels comforted anyway. He’ll also need to be sure in what he wants, tell Kris exactly and listen to what Kris wants too. That’s what the advice page for rookies had said, and make sure you set boundaries, even for the first meeting. 

So that’s what they had done. Kris had called Chanyeol the night before to discuss it, what would happen on their first meeting. 

“Do you want me to touch you? And if so, at the beginning, end, or any time?” Kris asked. 

Chanyeol’s phone felt slippery in his sweaty hand. “I like touching. Nothing sexual though for our first meeting. Though I’ll probably get turned on anyway,” he laughed nervously.

Kris hummed. “No sexual touching, okay.” 

“A kiss would be nice, maybe at the end,” Chanyeol offered. 

“I’d like that, that would be a good way to test us.” 

Chanyeol nodded. 

“How far can I go, if at all, with ordering you to do things? Get me a drink, hands on the table, things like that,” Kris said. 

Chanyeol blinked, having not considered it as an option but now it was laid in front of him it sent heat pooling. “Anything. Nothing illegal in public but I love the thought of it, thank you.” 

He could almost hear Kris grinning, “Good boy.” 

When they hung up soon after, Chanyeol was already touching himself.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in two days.. amazing. I really am trying w this fic and I quite liked this chapter!! we're finally getting to the fun stuff B)

The café is easier to find than Chanyeol expected, meaning he’s fifteen minutes early, having left time to get lost three times on his way. Kris had chosen the café, and had said it had good coffee but was always relatively quiet. As Chanyeol walks in he notices a lot of the tables are taken. There’s a few groups of friends dotted about, and lots of couples sharing drinks. 

He orders his coffee and picks a table in the corner. On one side of the table is a chair, and the other is a long sofa that stretches across the wall, shared with other tables. Chanyeol takes a seat on the sofa and begins people-watching. 

He’s not doing it for long before Kris sits down opposite. Like their first video call, there’s a moment of silence. Chanyeol had decided on casual wear that day, only doing his hair because he wants to impress, but also doesn’t want to give anything away too quickly in case Kris does decide to start something with him. 

“Yeol, you look good,” Kris smiles, and in the sunlight from the windows, it’s the warmest smile Chanyeol thinks he’s ever seen and mirrors it. 

“You too, Kris.” 

“Did you get here okay?” Kris asks as the coffees are put in front of them, along with macaroons. “Oh, I ordered these, thought we could share as you said you like sweet stuff.” 

Chanyeol grins wider, “Thank you. And I didn’t get lost, which really is something for me.” 

“Hey well done,” Kris says, laughing. 

“I know right, how about you?” 

“It was okay, I just came from meeting a client.” 

“Oh? Oh, I didn’t ask what you do,” Chanyeol realises, going red. 

“Yeol.” Chanyeol looks at him. “Don’t worry about it.” Chanyeol breathes. “I’m a personal shopper. It can be pretty fun, not sure it’s something I want to do forever.” 

“Must be cool though, to have all their trust in your choices.” 

Kris hums and his smile fades. “Do you like macaroons?” 

Chanyeol nods. 

“Take one.” 

Chanyeol’s hands had remained anxiously under the table since Kris had arrived, wringing together and picking at his nails. Reaching for a macaroon, he’s strangely calm. 

“Bite.” 

He’s pretty sure that the way people describe falling in love, when their heart skips a beat, it would be exactly how this feels. Light as a feather and heart fluttering. He bites the macaroon; he keeps eye contact. 

“Good boy,” Kris grins again, like he’s proud. 

Chanyeol blushes further, still chewing, “Thank you.” 

“Was that okay, Yeol?” Kris says. 

“Yes, it was, thank you.” 

Kris laughs, “You like saying thank you, huh? It’s not a bad thing, I like it. Some subs have different ways of reacting to each command or action like that, I’ve never had one who thanks me. I like it.” Kris looks at Chanyeol who supresses the urge to thank him again. “I’m going to check with you a lot on a lot of stuff, just to make sure you’re comfortable.” 

“Okay,” Chanyeol says. “So you’ve had other subs? Do you have one now?” 

“I do. His name’s Baekhyun. Is that an issue?” Kris says.

“No, not at all, I’m just curious. What’s he like?” Chanyeol pauses, “What does he like?” 

Kris raises his eyebrows, “Well, he likes puppy play, but not all the time. It’s more like a treat for me when he’s feeling in the mood for it. I’ve been seeing him for a year now, so we’re pretty close, but recently he’s taken a job that means he’s away a lot and I want more than he can offer right now.” 

“Right. He thinks you’re a good dom?” 

Kris laughs, loud enough for the next table to turn around to look at them. “He thinks I’m good enough,” he winks. “He said if I met someone I liked he’d like to meet them too, so there’s a possibility for play with him too. Do you want me to send you his profile later and you can have a look?” 

“Please,” Chanyeol says.

They chat for a while about Kris’ work, Chanyeol’s course, friends and family; stuff they’d talked about via text, but it felt more solid to talk about it in person and Chanyeol was finding Kris a lot less stoic in person, he was even quite funny. 

“Tell me about your kinks. Confirmed and curious, hard limits, things like that,” Kris says out of the blue. 

Chanyeol bites his lip, “Okay, well I’ve told you I’m new so I’ve never played with anyone before. I had a relationship a while ago and we did stuff like spanking and light choking,” Chanyeol stops, remembering how public the place is, but he finds he can brush it away easily, “I liked those a lot, I’m definitely a sub. I did a lot of research about puppy play too, and I really like the idea. I’m open to a lot, I think.” 

“The idea of what? Explain to me what it means to you, Yeol.”

“I want to be cared for, I want a dom to use me and take me then pet me and kiss me better. I want to be bruised for days. I want to be stared at like a slut and made to drink from a bowl like I’m worthless.” 

Kris nods, “I like the sound of that. Anything you don’t want to try?” 

Chanyeol blushes then, “Anything that would leave a scar, and scat.” 

Kris makes a face, “Agreed. Well what we’ll do is before every session we’ll talk about what’s going to happen in that session. We’ll always have safe words for either of us to use if it gets too much, and during and after I’ll ask you how you are, if what I’m doing is okay.” 

“That sounds great,” Chanyeol says. 

Halfway through their second cups of coffee, Kris excuses himself to the bathroom. When he returns, he sits next to Chanyeol on the sofa. He faces frontward, as if he doesn’t see the man next to him. He puts his hand on Chanyeol’s thigh under the table, not anywhere near his crotch, just by his knee but the touch alone has Chanyeol breathing hard. 

“Is this okay?” Kris asks again. 

Chanyeol nods quickly, but Kris gives his thigh a squeeze.

“Words, puppy.” 

“Yes, thank you,” Chanyeol says, not looking at him. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Kris waits like that until he thinks Chanyeol is as settled as he could be, then, “Put your hand on mine.” 

Chanyeol obliges immediately, suddenly holding onto the hand like it’s a lifeline. 

“You’re shaking, Yeol.” 

Chanyeol breathes out, “I’m excited.” 

“Oh, I’m aware. You can relax though, enjoy it,” Kris pets his leg gently. 

Chanyeol isn’t sure if his shaking does subside or not, he’s too wired to care, but he does sink back into the sofa. Still keeping a close grip on Kris’ hand on his thigh, he closes his eyes. 

Then it’s gone. His thigh is suddenly cold and where his hip was against Kris’ there’s an absence. Chanyeol opens his eyes and Kris is sitting opposite from him again. Staying silent, he pouts. 

“Oh come on, baby,” Kris says, “We don’t want you too excited.” 

Chanyeol’s cock twitches at the pet name. “I know,” he says, but his lips stay pouted. 

“Did you like it?” Kris asks. 

“Yes, definitely,” Chanyeol cracks a smile. “I want to do this with you, I want this whole thing.” 

Kris breathes a sigh of relief, “I’m so glad. I do too.” 

“Where would we do it?” Chanyeol can still feel himself coming down from the high. 

“I share a place with a friend, but he doesn’t mind when I have people over as he’s on the scene too. I’ve also done quite a bit in clubs and dungeons. For the first time I was going to suggest a hotel, if you’re not comfortable at any of those places yet,” Kris says. 

“You mentioned your other sub, Baekhyun? Can I talk to him? If he gives you good reviews, I wouldn’t mind coming over your house for our first time,” Chanyeol says. 

“Oh,” Kris says, “Sure, I’ll let him know and get him to send you a message on the website.” 

“Thank you.”


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more like a filler chapter today.. the fun stuff comes next chapter I think.. or the one after. who knows!! not me. 
> 
> and I wanted sehun to have more of a part in the story?? and I planned a scene from this fic earlier and.. im looking forward to writing it a lot lmao stay tuned for that!

-Hi Yeol! Kris asked me to send a message, he said you had some questions about him as a dominant. Fire away!! 

Chanyeol clicks onto FtMBaek’s profile before answering, reading through the profile as the username caught his eye. Baekhyun’s profile explains that he’s transgender, female to male, and he’s definitely not going to reply to anyone looking for a woman, thank you very much. Then he clicks onto the photo album, the profile picture being just a close up of the guy’s neck not giving much away.

Baekhyun’s ass is amazing, that’s the first thing Chanyeol notices. There’s enough pictures of it, in some it’s black and blue, and others cropped and striped red. Other photos too of his body, tied up or hanging from a ceiling in some dungeon, the caption thanking his Master. He has scars across his chest and Chanyeol wonders what they feel like. 

His face is the last thing Chanyeol looks at, and while he’s not as sexy as Kris, Chanyeol definitely sees the appeal. He looks soft but enticing, half-lidded eyes staring down the camera. Chanyeol decides playing with Kris AND Baekhyun would be amazing, probably. 

“I’m getting ahead of myself,” he thinks, “I’ve not even had my first play session yet.” 

-Hi Baekhyun! Thanks for messaging, I just wanted to make sure Kris is legit. I’m new so was hoping you’d have some idea on if he’s a good (Chanyeol thinks for a moment for the right words) starter dom for someone. 

Chanyeol cringes at his own word choice but Baekhyun is typing within a minute. Baekhyun tells him that Kris would be a wonderful starter dom, and more about Kris’ way of doing things, but not enough to give the game away. Chanyeol thanks him and tells Baekhyun that he hopes they meet soon. 

“I spoke to Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says over the phone, “And I’m happy coming to your house.”

“Great,” Chanyeol imagines Kris smiling, “That’s great, what day do you want to do?” 

Chanyeol picks his one day off from uni and work, eager to get as long as possible with Kris. 

“It’s only your first session, remember, Yeol. We’re not going to go too crazy.”

A few days later, Sehun ambushes Chanyeol outside of class. 

“You know, I’m just curious, where did you meet mystery man?” he says, slinging an arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders. 

“Sehun…” Chanyeol whines, trying to brush him off, “Is it any of your business?” 

Sehun scoffs, “Any of my business? You think I’m just going to let you meet hot guys and not tell me where you found them? You said it wasn’t Tinder or Grindr so where?”

“You don’t wanna know, he’s like the only hot guy there anyway,” Chanyeol says. 

“Was it Fet?” 

Chanyeol stops and turns to him, eyes wide. “You know about Fet?” 

“I knew it. Thought I’d seen him around,” Sehun smirks. 

“Around?” 

“He goes to the club I go to, though we’re not really each other’s types.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol says. “I didn’t know you were into it as well.” 

It almost feels weird talking about it so openly, and it should feel weird, Chanyeol supposes, though he’s found people a lot more open than he expected them to be. Maybe that’s just how it was in kink. 

“Mm, less so than I used to be but I still like getting tied up occasionally,” Sehun says. “Make sure you’re careful, don’t push your limits too much the first couple sessions.” 

Chanyeol nods, “Thanks, I won’t. He says we’ll take it slow and see what happens.” 

“I might see you at the club at some point then,” Sehun laughs. “I’ll be the one wearing nothing but a harness and leather booty shorts.” 

Sehun winks at Chanyeol as he leaves, and Chanyeol can’t figure out if it was a joke or not. He decides not to dwell on Sehun’s leather booty shorts, and checks his phone for anything from Kris again.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, it was getting long so this is part one of two I guess!! hope it doesn't give much away that I included the scene with them discussing the scene?? that won't happen every time lmao I just wanted to show that they're talking about things properly!! anyway, let me know if you're enjoying and thanks for reading!!

-I’m at Kris’ place. If I don’t reply within a few hours he’s probably murdered me

Kris had texted him the address and Chanyeol arrives half an hour early, being particularly nervous about getting lost as it was almost on the other side of town. Lingering outside, Chanyeol types a message to Sehun.

Sehun had asked him to send a message letting him know when their first play session was. Admittedly it was more of a risk doing it at Kris’ place but Chanyeol felt it was better than some overwhelming dungeon he’d never been to before. 

He’s not sure whether to ring the doorbell so early or to wait until their appointed time. Kris could be busy, he could be preparing, so Chanyeol takes a walk around the block. It also helps to calm his nerves somewhat but he’s still early when he does ring the bell. 

Kris answers the door with a small smile and gestures for Chanyeol to follow him in. He leads him to the living room of the flat and sits him down on the sofa in front of a cup of tea. Kris takes the armchair opposite and Chanyeol is reminded of a therapy session. He supposes it’s not far off actually.

“I told Kyungsoo to leave the place to us for today, Yeol,” Kris says. 

Chanyeol nods. 

“Are you ready for your first play session?” 

“I think so,” Chanyeol says, “I mean, I am, I’m just nervous.” 

Kris’ smile grows warmer then and Chanyeol relaxes some, “I’m not going to push you, Yeol. That’s why we’re talking about it before we start. I’m going to tell you what I have planned for today, and you tell me what you want to change or add.” 

“Okay. What were you thinking?” 

“You told me you didn’t want for us to touch each other sexually yet, so what I was thinking was a session of spanking, flogging, and very light puppy play. You’ve said you’re okay with being in just underwear, that’s still okay?“ 

“Yes, that’s still okay. What were you going to use on me?” 

“Well, I own a few things that I’ll let you look over before we start anything so you can decide if there’s anything you really don’t want me to use on you… or that you really want me to use either today or in future.” 

Chanyeol grins, trying to resist wiggling on the sofa with excitement. Instead he takes the cup of tea and just holds it for a moment. 

“I also,” Kris continues, “want you to confirm your safe words with me now. What are they?” 

“Green is good, yellow for slow down or less, red for stop everything,” Chanyeol says it like a mantra. 

Kris hums, “Good. For aftercare, just so I know, do you have any preferences to help you come down? I have chocolate and sweets in my room already.” 

“I like chocolate. I’m not sure what will help, I’ve never done this.” 

“Okay, we’ll see when we get there. Today I was hoping I could use restraints on you. You’ve mentioned before you were curious about bondage and since it’s just spanking, I was wondering how you felt about that?” 

“I’m willing. I want to try, Master.” It’s the first time Chanyeol has said it out loud and it makes Kris look up at him, pulling his mouth into a sly smile. 

“Good boy. Ready?” 

Kris’ bedroom isn’t big. It’s a lot bigger than Chanyeol’s student bedroom but it’s by no means a dungeon ready for any sort of play. There’s space across the floor where two wardrobes flank, a double bed on the other side of the room, and various books and a chest of drawers. Even if it's slightly snug, there's an old armchair in front of one of the wardrobes. 

“For aftercare, the bathroom is just there if you need it,” Kris points to a door at the end of the room, then at the bedside table. “And chocolate is in there, help yourself at any point.” 

“Thank you.” 

Kris turns to look at him. “Thank you, what?” 

“Master.”

Kris reaches up to stroke Chanyeol’s cheek with his fingertips. “Do you want to see what I have for you?” 

Chanyeol nods.

“Words.” 

“Yes, please, Master.” 

“You really do have to use your words with me, I can’t trust a nod,” Kris says, “I’m going to start us off slowly. Get on your knees for me, Yeol.” He reaches into the chest of drawers and pulls out toys to lay on the bed as Chanyeol sinks to his knees. 

Even with this one command Chanyeol feels a tug of happiness. He watches as Kris arranges the toys and eyes them, thinking about what each one would feel like on his ass. 

Kris gestures to the toys on the bed, “These are the toys I want to hit you with. I want you to decide which ones you want to play with. Don’t take them, just tell me which ones.” 

“This one, Master, and these two.” Chanyeol chooses a thick leather paddle, a crop made of bamboo, and a small faux leather flogger. “And your hand, please.” 

“Good boy,” Kris places the rest of the toys back into the drawer. “Lots of variety there. Now, I did get you something as a present. You don’t have to wear it today.” From the drawer he pulls out a pink collar. It’s larger than his own cheap collar and the inside has a light pink fur all the way around. Chanyeol’s eyes widen when he sees there’s a place for a padlock on the buckle. 

“Master, you got this for me? I can wear this?” 

Kris laughs at his awed expression, and begins to unlock the collar on a key he puts back into his slacks pocket afterwards. Crouching down, he watches Chanyeol’s chest rise and fall as he wraps the collar around his neck. Kris secures it, not too tight but tight enough, locks it, and stands back up. 

“How is it?” 

Chanyeol smiles, touching it around his neck, “It’s soft. It's amazing. Thank you, Master.” 

“You’re welcome, puppy.” 

Chanyeol lets himself wiggle now, not caring if it looks funny. It felt right, so he did it. 

“Take your clothes off for me, Yeollie, to any point where you’re comfortable being,” Kris says and immediately Chanyeol takes off his shirt and pants, then gets back down onto his knees. He notices Kris watching him. “Good boy, you’re so obedient for your Master, aren’t you?” 

Chanyeol nods excitedly, “Yes, Master. I want to please you.” 

Kris laughs, “Good, I’m sure you will.”


End file.
